The present invention relates to an improved grip for racquets and other devices employing handles that are subject to shock when such devices are impacted, as for example, tennis ball racquets, racquetball racquets, golf clubs, baseball bats and hammers.
It is well-known that shock generated by impact between a device such as a tennis racquet and a tennis ball can affect muscle tissue and arm joints such as elbow joints. Such shock often results in "tennis elbow" which is a painful affliction commonly experienced by active tennis players. Medical theories attribute "tennis elbow" to continuous exposure of the playing arm of a tennis player to shock and vibration generated by striking a tennis ball with a tennis racquet. The energy generated is usually of high frequency and short duration with rapid decay, and which is often known as "impact shock." Tight grasping of a grip to keep it from slipping contributes to "tennis elbow." Various types of grips have been proposed for inhibiting "tennis elbow," however, such grips have not solved such problem. The grip of the present invention successfully reduces or even eliminates "tennis elbow" type shock to the muscle tissue and arm joints of the users of tennis racquets, racquetball racquets, golf clubs, baseball bats, and other impact imparting devices such as hammers.
The prior art grips of this type have conventionally utilized a layer of polyurethane backed with a layer of felt. In general, the felt layer has a thickness of about 1.40 mm. The polyurethane layer is generally thinner than 0.25 mm, and has been considered only as providing tackiness, i.e., resistance to the slip caused by a sweaty hand. The polyurethane has not been considered to be useful for inhibiting shock. The felt was relied upon to cushion the user's arm and hand against the shock created when the ball hits the racquet. The polyurethane layer generally utilizes a smooth surface. The construction of some grips, however, utilized straight perforations extending through the grip.